Episode 259
Introduction The Yorozuya, Tsukuyo, and Nobume begin their assault on the palace to confront Sada Sada. But they are caught off guard by the former shogun's trump card, the secret assassin group Naraku. Whose leader, as revealed, had a history with Gintoki. Plot Gintoki, Shinpachi, Kagura, and Tsukuyo promise each other that they will make sure that Maizo and Suzuran will be reunited. They are surprised that Nobume was joining them, and she admits that she was doing her duty as the remaining member of the Mimawarigumi. Their plan to go through the front guards was to pretend that Soyo was their hostage and threaten bodily harm on her. A stunned Shinpachi, Gintoki, and Tsukuyo watch on as the guards fearfully let them pass, made worse when Nobume "goes" through with her threats. Shinpachi grows disturbed about the three female youths' sadism. Tsukuyo tells Soyo to flee but the princess refuses, blaming herself for being another chain on Maizo, keeping him in the palace and wishing to help free him. She begins to guide the way to her uncle but trips and knocks herself out. Unfortunately, all the palace guards decide to confront them now and the group hides the princess' body and fights. The guards are caught by surprise at how powerful the five of them fight as a unit, leaving no openings and barreling through like a bullet. They resort to using guns and cannons to take them down but with little success. It results in the five gaining control of one cannon and they shoot it at the palace's front door. The group meets the waiting Sada Sada, who berates them for defiling the government. Nobume calls for his arrest in the killing of government officials but the man responds that he is above the law. Tsukuyo answers back that he's not above Yoshiwara's laws and as its enforcer, he will be punished for hurting both Suzuran and Maizo. She demands Maizo's location and attacks him for not answering. Her kunai are destroyed by a masked monk, who summons more fighter monks to surround the group while declaring himself the blade of the heavens. Nobume reveals that these monks were an assassin cult who have secretly served the country's rulers for centuries until the country entered a time of peace. When Sada Sada disbanded the Oniwabanshuu, he turned to the cult for his dirty work. They are called Tenshouin Naraku and their leader named Oboro. Sada Sada reiterates that he is above the law but, in amusement, gives Maizo back to them... except he is now in critical condition due to having his other arm cut off. He berates Maizo for betraying him again and savors the fact that he has been justly punished by the "heavens" (i.e. himself), getting what he deserved. Gintoki abruptly attacks the man in a berserker rage and Sada Sada is barely saved by Oboro. The weakened Maizo is surprised to see the group and Tsukuyo promises that he will finally be able to visit Suzuran. She tells Shinpachi and Kagura to go on ahead while she, Nobume and Gintoki will stall. But the two younger teens must contend with the prison guards and the former shogun believes their defeat is all but certain. Tsukuyo and Nobume fight the assassins while GIntoki fights Oboro; the two men are even until Oboro throws needles at him, resulting in Gintoki's arm and leg becoming useless. Nobume tells Gintoki that he was hit in his pressure points with poisoned needles that will kill him in time. Sada Sada is surprised to see Oboro having a tough time with Gintoki but the Naraku leader responds that he had fought the man before as his face is revealed and Gintoki recognizes him. Oboro tells the curious Tokugawa that Gintoki was a survivor of the Kansai Purge and Sada Sada responds to Tsukuyo's inquiry about said purge. When the Amanto came to Japan and ended it's isolation, some samurai believed the government to be traitors and revolted, sparking the Joui Wars. Ironically the longer it lasted, the more that the Amanto began to interfere in the country's affairs, leading to the Tendoushuu to demand that the bakufu conduct this deadly purge. It was a crackdown on any and all Joui agitators with the Naraku being instrumental in its run, thus leading to a sharp decline on rebel activity. Oboro admits that this didn't finish off the rebels as there was a last uprising being led by students of one of the arrested dissidents, Yoshida Shouyou. Enraged, Gintoki attacks Oboro despite his weakening state, resulting in him being thrown into the staircase and further stabbed by poisoned needles. Oboro chastises him for still trying to fight back despite his failure on saving his teacher and throwing away his teacher's sacrifice. Gintoki tries to call Oboro back as he returns to Sada Sada's side before the poison kicks in. He is forced to watch, paralyzed and bleeding out, as Kagura, Shinpachi, Tsukuyo and Nobume grow overwhelmed by the numbers of the guards and Naraku. That is until the five are saved by the separate arrivals of the Shinsengumi and the Mimawarigumi. Characters * Sakata Gintoki * Kagura * Shimura Shinpachi * Tsukuyo * Mimawarigumi (cameo) ** Sasaki Isaburo (cameo) ** Imai Nobume * Shinsengumi (cameo) ** Kondou Isao (cameo) ** Hijikata Toushirou (cameo) ** Okita Sougo (cameo) * Tokugawa Soyo * Rotten Maizou * Tokugawa Sada Sada * Tenshouin Naraku (debut) ** Oboro (debut) * Yoshida Shouyou (flashback) * Takasugi Shinsuke (flashback) * Katsura Kotarou (flashback) * Suzuran (flashback) Trivia Category:Episodes